La gema de laboratorio
by ma3843
Summary: un universo alternativo con una nueva gema que sin quererlo formara arte de la familia que son las gemas de cristal y quizás en el poseso termine la guerra que inicio hace ya miles de años
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente este es mi primer fic asi que gracias de antemano por las reviews o consejos que son bienvenidos también cave aclarar que ninguno de los presonajes me pretenece y que son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar sin mas que aclarar que empieze y buena lectura.

Capítulo 1: El Contacto

-Todo esta despejado- dijo una figura encapuchada con una voz grave mientras se adentrava en una gran cueva

-seguro no seria la primera vez que piensas que algo esta vasio y al segundo de adentrarme atacan mil criaturas atacándome- dijo otra voz bastante femenina por un comunicador en la oreja

-estoy bastante seguro espinela, además no fueron mil la ultima vez solo fueron 100 estas exagerando el numero- rio entre dientes el encapuchado mientras se seguía adentrando en la cueva

-si claro solo centrate no quiero sobresaltos recuerda que esa cueva tiene orbes de luz iluminándola alguien tuvo que haberlos puesto ¿verdad?- dijo espinela con un tono preocupado en su voz –recuerda la ultima vez casi casamos a ese maldito pero tu tenias que presipitarte como siempre lo haces- dijo esta vez con un tono de regaño en su voz

-si si ya me regañaste mas de 20 veses la ultima vez te juro que tendre mas….- repentinamente el encapuchado callo haciendo preocupar mas a su compañera por el comunicador

-¿que que paso encontraste algo?- pregunto sin recibir respuesta –vamos responde demonios no me asustes obsidiana no seas tonto sabes que me preocupo- de pronto obsidiana respondio

-lo sineto es que los orbes se acabaron intente concentrarme para ver si podía ver algo sin hacer luz pero fue inútil no pude ver nada, supongo que si hay un enemigo lo voy a alertar con la luz pero que mas da tengo que ver algo si quiero encontrar algo- segundos después de decir eso obsidiana dejo ver su mano derecha sacándola de su capa dejando ver una piel de un color azul intenso con una gema en su pala y en un segundo su mano se ilumino dejando ver un rayo azul que ilumino el pequeño pasillo que recoria tiñéndolo de una luz azul intensa

-haora si puedo ver AH- exclamo con satisfacción

-por algo te decían el gran rayo azul en la guerra- dijo espinela por el comunicador

-¿ves algo importante?

-no el pasillo solo sigue y sigue creo que tendre que recorerlo de la manera rápida- dijo ya con una voz mas seria y decidida

-¿deveras tienes que hacerlo? Se te pueden pasar muchas cosas como señales o algo- dijo desconfiada la voz del comunicador

-es un pasillo muy largo el rayo no logra iluminar el final de el y si conozco a ese viejo después de ese enfrentamiento que tuvimos querria tener todo el tiempo para escapar posible- dijo ya con algo de fastidio en su vos

-uf de acuerdo solo ve- al momento que ella dijo esas palabras el descubro su otra mano para dejar ver dos puas muy filosas y de color rojo, al momento de lanzar la primera e incrustarse en la tierra a mucha dstancia de el obsidiana se transformo en una amalgama de rayos que fueron directamente a la pua materializándose para agarrarla y lanzar la segunda repitiendo este acto por casi 2 minutos llego a lo que parecía ser una gran puerta gris deteniéndose en seco ante ella le hablo al cominicador diciendo

-creo que lo encontramos estoy frente a una gran puerta-dijo con mucha seriedad

-¿deveras? No se te ocurra romperla estoy totalmente segura de que es una trampa espérame no quiero que nos descubra- a esto obsidiana se limito a sentarse en una roca cerca de la pueta y dijo

-muy bien te esperare pero se rápida no pierdas el tiempo- dijo ya sacándose la capucha dejando ver su cabello negro y medio largo

-muy bien muy bien no me retrasare loprometo- dijo la gema adentrándose en la cueva

En el otro lado de la cueva estaba obsidiana sentado en una roca completamente a oscuras ese momento de no hablar de simplemente estar sentado en la oscuridad infinita lo hizo pensar ¿Cuánto tiempo hace ya que buscaban a esa vieja gema? ¿ hasta hace cuanto que rouse les dio esa tarea?¿ Las demás gemas estaban cumpliendo con su deber?¿valia la pena sacrificarse tanto por un planeta que ni se había dado el lujo de ver en su plenitud y sin el asedio de la guerra? Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un sonoro grito de dolor la final del pasillo que dava hasta la puerta y por lo tanto su posision a lo que se limito a decir por el comunicador

-¿te volviste a dar en la cabeza?- dijo casi mofándose

-callate- dijo irritada espinela

Wow ¿cuanto tiempo había pensado en eso? El pasillo era relarivamente largo para el eran solo unos segundos pero para su compañera significaba mas de media hora de camino ¿ quisas esta búsqueda lo había afectado mas de la cuenta? Pero nuevamente sus pensamientos fueron cortados por su compañera ya en frente sullo preguntado

-¿Por qué estas en la oscuridad vamos necesitamos entrar prende tu rayito-

A esto obsidiana solo se limito a encender su rayo e iluminar la cueva dejando ver completamente a los dos la ropa de obsidiana era mas simple puesto que debajo de su capa con capucha solo tenia cuna camiseta mangas lagras azul y unos pantalones del mismo color con unas zapatillas azules y blancas dándole un aspecto cansado y soso al menos asi lo describia espinela, en cambio espinela era completamente diferente su piel era roja con un cabello largo y blanco que le llegaba a la cintura a diferencia de obsidiana era bastante baja dejándola alrededor de 1,60 a comparación del 1,90 que media obsidiana esto la molestaba un poco por que cada vez que se ponía alado parecía un nomo pero lo que le faltaba en altura la compensaba con su exótico atuendo que estaba conformado por una chaqueta marron y una camisa de arcoíris y una falda larga que apenas dejaba ver sus pies descalsos y cabia destacar que en su mano izquierda estaba una gema bastante presiosa.

-cees que este allí?- pregunto obsidiana

-¿creo que solo hay una forma de saberlo no?- dijo espinela

Dicho esto obsidiana lanzo un gran rayo a la puerta y…

 **Bueno gente eso es todo por ahora espero sus criticas y sus consejo chau chau que tengan buena lectura :D**


	2. Gema desconocida

**Hola gente ¿que tal? Acá va el segundo capitulo que lo disfruten y buena lectura :D**

 **Capitulo 2:** Gema desconocida

La puera se destullo en mil pedazos dejando ver una gran cueva con muchísimas maquinas algunas de ellas eran paneles que sobrepasaban los 30 metros de latura pero lo que capto la atención de obsidiana fue que todos los tubos llenos de liquido parecían vacios lo cual lo desconserto mucho

-creo que llegamos tarde- dijo espinela

-no lo creo si huviesemos llegamos todo el lugar estaría destruido-

-buen punto creo que solo nos queda investigar-

Esta conclusión los dejo a ambos con mucho trabajo debido a que el laboratrio era enorme teniendo que separarse para buscar, obsidiana llendo por un túnel y espinela quedándose en la sala principal

-ire a investigar por ese túnel si pasa algo avísame por el intercomunicador-dijo obsidiana a lo que espinela respondio asintiendo con la cabeza

El túnel era largo sin una sola luz lo que lo obligo a encender su rayo, pasaron unos minutos asta que llego a una gran sala con un solo tuvo aparentemente vacio pero al acercarse mas vio orrorisado lo que parecía se una gema infima roja del tamaño de una canica a lo que informo inmediatamente por el comunicador

-maldita sea por fin lo logro no pudimos evitarlo- grito nervioso por el comunicador

-que que? No me digas que recreeo la gema?- dijo espinela con un miedo en su interior mas grande que nunca

-no , no parece que solo es un fragmento pero aun asi…..- antes de que pudiera terminar la oración la cueva comenzó a derrumbarse a lo que obsidiana dijo

-demonios todo se esta llendo al demonio voy a llevarme el fragmento y nos sacare de aquí-

-que estas loco deveras quieres sacarlo de ese lugar deja que se pudra allí- dijo furiosa espinela

-no tenemos opción no hay tiempo me lo llevare esperame allí sin discusiones- al momento de decir eso destrullo el tanque y tomo el pequeño fragmento y con la otra mano saco sus puas y comenso a lanzarlas y convertirse en rayo de una a otra a una velocidad que incluso parecía que se estaba teletranspotando cada ves que se materializaba para recoger la pua, cuando llego con espinela ella y a estaba preparada a lo que solo tendio su mano a lo que obsidiana la tomo y los dos se transformaron en electricidad llendo a una velocidad impresionante mientras todo se derrumbaba, en una fracion de segundo ya estaban afuera materializándose unos pacos segundos ante de que todo se drrumbara pero esto causo un gran cansansio en obsidiana que ni bien se materializo callo al suelo casi quedando inconsiente

-demonios no me desplasaba asi desde la guerra – dijo jadeando

-por lo menos salimos vivos- dijo espinela aun es shock

-no me puedo creer que trajeras esa cosa- dijo sentándose en una gran roca

-tampoco puedo creer que vinimos a este sucio planeta lleno de bestias para nada ya estoy cansada volvamos a la nave y hai decidiremos que hacer con esa cosa- dijo la gema de cabello blanco

-de acuerdo pero creo que sabes lo que aremos-Dijo obsidiana con una mirada seria guardando lo pequeña gema en una burbuja azul, el camino a la nave fue callado y la gema azul sabia por que esa pequeña gema o por lo menos lo que solia ser le causo mucho daño no solo a espinela si no a toda la armada de rose, era increíble pensar que antes esa gema tan devil y frágil antes fue la causa de la destrucción de la mitad del ejercito de rouse y cuando al fin fue destruida empezó su trabajo con espinela para evitar que una gema similar fuera creada por ese maldito científico clonador era difícil pensar que lo avian estado buscando y frustrando sus planes ya ase mil años y aun asi logro clonar una pequeña parte de esa endemoñada gema, ¿Por qué demoños ese loco quería recrear esa gema? ¿es que solo quería ver el mundo arder? Después de todo esa gema también destruyo muchas tropas del planeta hogar pero pensándolo bien no era algo muy roco debido a que en sus primeros planes frustrados ellos notavan la ayda del planeta hogar pero según pasaban los años se notaba su decadencia y falta de material ¿quizas el planeta hogan abandono el proyecto? Quien sabe.

Todas esas preguntas y conclusiones rondaban en la cabeza de obsidiana mientras se acercaban a la gran nave en forma de platillo, cuabo los dos se acercaron la nave los teletransporto automáticamente adentro de la misma y parti asia el espacio lo que los dejo a las dos gemas paradas una delante de la otra preguntándose que hacer

-¿Qué hacemos? Hemos fallado ¿Qué hacemos con esa cosa?- dijo espinela a lo que obsidiana le contesto

-lo único que podoemos hacer debemos….-antes de poder terminar la orcion la burbuja se rompió y el pequeño fragmento comenzó a ilumnarse levitando

-maldicion no no no no no on- grito espinela

-calmate es solo un pedazo puedo con el- dijo obsidiana muy nervioso

-sabes que no es cierto- dijo la peliblanca

-lo se- respondio

Pero cuando ellos veina que todo estaba perdido en vez de materializarse lo que pensaban se paterializo un pequeño bebe con esa pequela gema casi inperciptuble haciendo de pupila, hambos quedaron anonadados por lo que durante el shock casi dejaron caer al bebe pero obsidiana fue lo suficientemente rápido como para agarrarlo antes de que callera

-que demonios es esto que vamos a hacer? como es que eso se transformase en un bebe?- pregunto espinela sin esperar respuesta

Supngo que este no es el mounstro que conosiamos en la guerra no crees? Es incluso lindo no te parece- obsidiana mostro el pequeño bebe de piel palida y cabello negro a espinela pero ella solo dijo

-lo veo a el en su carita risuela y aparentemente inocente recuerda bien lo que hizo esa gema que tienes en los brzos-

-lo se estoy consente de ello y no e decidido nada por el momento no contactarwmos a rose quiero ver como evoluciona si el resulta ser diferente será un gran aliado- dijo con gran seguridad

-prefecto y si te equivocas solo moriremos todos- dijo espinela irritada

-tranquila sabes que nunca me equivoco cunado pongo nuestras vidas en peligro- dijo sonriendo

-deacuerdo pero tu cuidaras de el y si es malo te matare antes de que el lo haga- dicho esto ella abandono el salón para ir a su cuarto dejándolo solo con el pequeño

-creo que va a tomar tiempo el pequeño-

 **Bueno gente este es el cap 2 perdon por los errores :B espero sus consejos recuerden que solo es mi segundo fic y digan si quieren capítulos mas largos, dicho esto les deseo buena lectura :D**


	3. consecuencias inesperadas

**Hola gente :D aca va la tercera parte espero que la disfruten, buena lectura.**

 **Capitulo 3:** consecuencias inesperadas

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que el pequeño fragmento tomo forma, muchas cosas habían pasado, obsidiana solo quería ver como se desarrollaba pero en cambio espinela solo quería hacer dos cosas estudiarlo con máquinas gigantes y aterradoras o destruirlo pero para su desgracia estaba condenada a seguir las ordenes de obsidiana por lo menos eso es lo que rose le ordeno, maldecía cada momento que tenía que cuidar a esa cosa no lo soportaba solo veía la cara de la gema que destruyó a sus seres queridos en la guerra la gema a la que la habían enviado a detener su clonación pero de poco serbia su disgusto puesto que debido a sus órdenes no podía hacer nada solo obedecer.

-¿aún no le vas a mandar el mensaje a las gemas de la tierra?- preguntaba espinela a un obsidiana con el pequeño renacuajo en las manos, en si para ella el pequeño no era realmente una molestia no lloraba casi no emitía ruidos pero le intrigaba mucho ¿Cómo demonios puede vivir si solo es un fragmento clonado de una gema? ¿Qué demonios era?

-no aun no se lo que rose ara no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad de recuperar el planeta hogar- dijo muy seriamente

-además sigues actuando como si lo odiaras pero en mi interior desde que lo vi supe que no el la gema que nos masacro en la guerra el es diferente lo se, vamos prueba cargarlo- ofreció obsidiana sin esperar una positiva poniendo al pequeño en el regazo de espinela

-no NO NO NO NO por favor nooooo-dijo espinela con gran desagrado pero sin mas opción lo sostuvo, a su parecer el niño no era feo aunque solo se veía su cara blancuzca debido a que su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una sabana pero cada vez que veía su ojo izquierdo que contenía ese fragmento le agarraban escalofríos de los que fue capas de soportar para sostener la pequeño

-ves, no es tan malo es solo un bebe-dijo obsidiana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-sabes que estamos incumpliendo nuestras ordenes ¿verdad?- dijo espinela ya algo triste

-nuestras ordenes fueron que debíamos encontrar a ese doctor que hace clones, evitar que clone a topacio y eliminarlo- dijo obsidiana con un tono serio entrando a una de las habitaciones de la nave dejando a espinela sola con el pequeño

-sabes puedes arruinar todo por lo que hemos trabajado y matarnos a todos O puedes ayudarnos y recuperar nuestro planeta- dijo al bebe mientras lo sostenía, pero el solo se limitaba a mirarla como si estuviera hipnotizado, ella entendía los sentimientos de obsidiana ella también extrañaba el planeta hogar pero tener a un clon de topacio aunque solo fuera un fragmento era muy peligroso ¿queria entrenarlo? ¿Y si era demasiado inestable?¿que iba a ocurrir? Pero de todas esas preguntas solo consiguió una resolución…. Confiar en el y en el pequeño clon eso era lo que siempre hacia confiar en el haci es como habían sobrevivido todos estos años, ella iba a confiar en el una vez mas.

-te dare una oportunidad pequeño renacuajo mas vale que seas bueno-se dijo a si misma

-espinela ESTO ES MALO LA NAVE ESTA VAJO ATAQUE- entro gritando obsidiana a la habitación

-QUE QUIEN?-pregunto la peliblanca

-ESE MALDITO LOCO CLONADOR DISE QUE QUIERE SU CREACION DEVUELTA EL SOLO MALDICE POR EL INTERCOMUNICADO PRINCIPAL-dijo mientras tomaba los controles principales de la nave

-esta es la oportunidad que buscábamos- dijo ella

-EXACTAMENTE LO BORRARE DE LA EXISTENCIA- grito ya entrando en combate con la gran nave atacante

La batalla duro horas en la cual se vio todo el odio acumulado en el corazón de obsidiana debido a los años que paso persiguiendo a ese loco, obsidiana tomo la ventaja debido al pobre mantenimiento de la nave enemiga, se notaba que el planeta hogar abandono a el y al proyecto hace mucho tiempo pero ese viejo se negaba a dejarlo se negaba a morir segundos pasaban como minutos, minutos como horas casi parecía eterno pero al final una nave exploto y fue la gigante nave echa desde escombros del planeta hogar, por un momento todo fue silencio obsidiana no podía creerlo en poco tiempo acabo con su trabajo de miles de años ya no debía preocuparse ya era libre era lo mejor que le avía pasad, a esto el solo pudo hacer una cosa, se levanto y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a una emocionada asta las lagrimas espinela y al pequeño niño era como si todo ese peso sobre su espala había desaparecido el era libre libre pare hacer lo que quiera pero el tenia solo una pregunta

-¿te quedaras conmigo y con el?- dijo aun abrazándola

-an pasado tantos años que ya no se si puedo vivir sin ti, me quedare con ustedes-dijo abrazándolos aun mas dejando ver unas pequeñas lagrimas, todo era perfecto todo el sufrimiento que sufrieron valió la pena y habían conseguido algo mucho mas valioso que una victoria algo mas valioso que la libertad….. alguien al que podían llamar **hijo**

 **16 años después…**

Ellos tres seguían en la nave no se sentían obligados a nada y obsidiana y espinela tampoco sentían la necesidad de avisar a rose de la existencia de el niño que para el momento ya era un adolecente debido a que ya habían cumplido su propósito y solo se dedicaban a viajar por el espacio, espinela era feliz por fin en años era feliz incluso le había tomado mucho cariño al niño que decidieron llamar Zero para diferenciarlo del oscuro pasado que su gema tenia asegurándose de que el no supiera de que venia, de lo que solia ser ellos simplemente pensaban que no era necesario debido a que el niño demostró ser diferente amoroso, muy bueno en los entrenamientos pero desgraciadamente el no había ni siquiera activado su gema el solo entrenaba saltando y luchado con espadas contra espinela debido a que la espada era el arma de su gema, pero ella siempre explicaba que no era una espada era una katana cosa que siempre asia reir a zero, ella paso de odiarlo a ser una figura materna para el y en cuanto a obsidiana se dedico a enseñarle todo para poder sobrevivir y desplazarse por planetas extraños, todo era perfecto todo era como deveria ser ellos eran una familia

-vamos no vas a durar mucho si sigues simplemente defendiéndote- dijo espinela atacando con su catana a zero

\- lo se lo se simplemente no quiero hacerte daño- dijo en tono de broma y confiado

.ja como si pudieras hacerme un rasguño-dijo con tono burlezco

-ya veras- dijo el joven que ya había crecido mucho conservando su característica piel blancuzca con un cabello semi largo y negro como la noche con una armadura completamente negra de entrenamiento con capucha, de repente empezó a sonar una alarma en la sala de entrenamientos estaba siendo atacados.

-quedate aquí zero yo y obsidiana nos encargaremos de esto entendido- dijo mirándolo seriamente…

 **Bueno hasta aca gente espero que les haya gustado hasta el siguiente capitulo BUENA LECTURA :D**


	4. Medidas desesperadas

**Hola gente perdón si estaban esperando la continuación de este fic pero estuve muy ocupado perdooooon pero bue si mas preámbulos aquí la cuarta parte :D buena lectura**

 **Medidas desesperadas**

Toda la nave temblaba zero solo vio como espinela se iba por el pasillo hacia la sala principal que servía para controlar la nave, el sabia que algo estaba pasando sabia que estaban bajo ataque pero ¿Qué podía hacer? El había entrenado mucho con espinela pero nunca había herido a nadie y mucho menos matado a alguien ¿Qué hacia si alguien entraba? Pero pensándolo mejor ¿Por qué se preocupaba esa estúpida alarma sonaba cada vez que alguna piedra un poco grande se acercaba a la nave no tenia por que…. Y de repente una gran explosión corto sus pensamientos y enterró cualquier posibilidad de una falsa alarma de repente escucha por los altavoces a obsidiana quien le dice –entra a la cámara de tubos de escape y espéranos allí- era la primera vez que escuchaba a obsidiana hablar tan agitado era muy raro el por lo general era amable y tranquilo lo usual era escuchar hablar así a espinela pero ya le habían dado sus indicaciones y no iba a desobedecer una orden directa de obsidiana.

 **-En la sala central-**

-ya le enviaste el maldito mensaje- grito espinela viendo la gran pantalla que mostraba una gran nave de armamento muy superior al suyo

-si si ya lo envíe pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿nos abordaran o destruirán la nave?-dijo con preocupación obsidiana

-no lo se pero no planeo quedarme para averió..- no alcanzo a terminar la oración cuando tres tubos atravesaron la sala principal y de el salieron tres gemas totalmente iguales las tres no tenían rostro y tenían puas gigantescas por manos

-demonios vamos a tener que pelear- dijo obsidiana antes de envolver su gema en un rayo gigante

 **-en la sala de evacuación-**

Zero solo escuchaba explosiones y cosas romperse todo eso lo tenía de los nervios el sabía que se estaba dando una pelea y sabia que probablemente era el planeta hogar del que le habían halado aquellos contra los que pelearon para salvar un planeta que nunca conoció lo cual no entendía muy bien debido a que a el lo encontraron fosilizado en una gran roca el ni siquiera había nacido en el planeta hogar o al menos era eso lo que el sabia de repente se abrió la puerta de la sala de evacuación eran ellos dos completamente magullados y llenos de sangre –que demonios paso- Dijo zero

No hay tiempo de explicar danos tus manos-dijo osidiana sosteniendo su mano derecha de repente espinela hizo lo mismo con su mano izquierda y le dijo –escúchame te vas a enfrentar a cosas muy aterradoras hay afuera pero debes confiar en las gemas con las que te mandaremos ellas seguramente no sabrán que vienes y no ten conocerán pero explica lo que paso diles que necesitas un hogar su líder la mejor gema de todas rose ella entenderá- de repente ellos comenzaron a brillar zoero estaba apunto de derrumbarse en lágrimas- escúchame no olvides que te amamos y que aunque no estemos contigo en persona siempre estaremos en espíritu- pero en vez de desaparecer dejando sus gemas sin protexion sus gemas se fusionaron a las manos de zero era increíble era una sensación indescriptible, de repente la puerta exploto y el salto hacia el tubo de escape presionando rápidamente el botón de eyección cuando toda la nave comenzó a explotar….. … … … lo había logrado pero en su mente todo estaba confuso en sus manos estaban las gemas de sus protectores pero no podía uitarselas estaban pegadas a sus palmas no entendía nada de repente su mano izquierda comenzó a brillar y de ella salio la katana de espinela, el no lo podía creer era como si los hubiera absorbido como demonios paso todo eso en solo cinco minutos su vida se arruino no podía creerlo, unos minutos después noto dos cosas una que la katana había desparecido y la otra que en el pequeño refugio que se dirigía a la extraña tierra de la que le habían hablado tanto había un pequño libro que habrio y al darse cuenta que estaba en blanco no tuvo otra opción que pasar el tiempo escribiendo con el lápiz que estaba metido entre sus ojas

 **A partir de aca el fic será leído directamente de su diario**

Demonios no lo puedo creer todo paso tan rápido esto es una locura no puede ser me repito a mi mismo, estaba hay en esas cuatro paredes con una solitara ventana para ver dirigiéndome a la tierra yo ni siquiera tuve tiempo de decirles nada de preguntarles nada llore simplemente no podía parar cada ves que lo intentaba recordava alguna cosa de ellos dos y que no volvería a verlos era horrible pero después del segundo dia me di cuenta que llorar no servía de nada literalmente me canse de llorar, miro por la ventana y puedo ver lo que parece un planeta azul será esa la tierra? Ojala fuera asi ya estoy cansado de estar parado en el mismo sitio en el tiempo que estve allí solo escribi en este diario y hice parecer y desparecer la katana lo cual fue sorprendentemente fácil pero por otraparte la gema de obsidiana no hizo ni una chispa era como si estuviera pagada, veo el planeta a medida que se hace cada vez mas grande, efectivamente era la tierra pero ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo será el aterrizaje? No me preocupa en demsia divo a que la nave esta diseñada para aterrizar ¿verdad?, de repente la nave comenzó a moverse por un momento creo que va a hacerse pedazos pero cuando creo que voy a explotar la nave se detiene en seco y yo choco contra la pared de la nave que ahora se hallaba de forma horizontal creo que ya llegue supongo que debo salir no hay otra opción pero cuando abro la gran puerta de la capsula de escape me encuentro con un gran puño tratando de destrozar mi cabeza golpe del cual me salvo por los pelos solo para ser atrapado por un látigo negro, sin poder moverme solo grito que estoy con rose cuarzo que no quiero pelear y eso aparentemente detuvo el golpe dirigido hacia mi cabeza delante mío veo tres gemas una muy alta con un cabello afro y unos puños gigantescos la segunda era baja con un cabello largo blanco que le tapaba un ojo sosteniendo un latigo en pose de combate y finalmente la tercera era una gema con una lanza y con su gema incrustada en la cabeza de repente la gema mas alta me pregunta

¿Quién demonios eres?...

 **Bue eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado y perdón por algún error de ortografía que se me halla escapado :B adiooooos**


	5. CONOSIENDO

**Hola gente aca el capitulo cinco :D gracias por el comentario Guest me hisite el dia y por eso aca esta un capitulo mas GRANDE :D buena lectura**

- **CONOSIENDO-**

Te repito mi pregunta por ultima vez quien eres, me dijo la gran gema con puños enormes mientras me levantaba con una sola mano a lo cual respondí que me llamaba zero y que no tengo intención de pelear….. eso fue un gran error solo consegui que me lanzase contra la nave gritándome que era mentira pero pensándolo mejor si no lo hubiera echo probablemente estaría muerto porque cuando mi cuerpo totalmente atado golpeo contra la nave salio un pequeño tuvo que la gema con la lanza reconosio o por lo menos eso pienso por que cuando la gema gigante estaba apunto de hacerme polvo ella la detuvo diciendo:

?:espera garnet reconosco ese tuvo que salio de la nave es uno de los tuvos que utilizábamos en la gran guerra.

Por suerte la gran gema miro el tuvo antes de hacerme papilla y dijo sorprendida

 **Garnet:** tienes razón perla pensé que había visto el ultimo de esos hace muchos años

 **Perla** : ¿que hacemos ahora?

 **Garnet** : lo único que podemos hacer lo llevaremos a la casa veremos el mensaje y si contiene algo que indique que el es una amenaza acabamos con el

 **Perla:** a la casa? No podemos hacer eso Steven eta en la casa

 **Garnet:** facil que amatista lo entretenga mientras nosotros vemos de que se trata todo esto

Ellas siguieron en en una acalorada discusión sobre si llevarme a esta casa o no y que era peligroso para alguien llamado Steven se ve que no tenia elección en ee debate pero finalmente se pusieron deacuerdo y la gema llamada garnet me lavanto como una pluma a lo que solo pude decir

 **Zero** :¿me dejan contar lo que paso?

 **Garnet** : digas lo que digas no te creeremos para que gastar saliva no crees?

Me resigne no podía creer que fueran tan desconfiadas pero pensándolo mejor seguramente tenían sus razones obsidiana y espinela eran bastante desconfiados de todo, veinte minutos en el hombro de esa tal garnet bastaron para que se detuviera cerca de una casa y prosedio a decir

 **Garnet** : amatista lleva a Steven a un lugar divertido no vengan en una hora

 **Amatista** : okey diviértanse

Solo una hora? Diviértanse? Esto me da mucha mala espina y creo que no puedo estar en una peor situación atado secuestrado con peligro de muerte sin nadie a quien recurrir y mi única esperanza era que ese bendito tuvo dijera algo que hiciera que no me aplastaran y para peor aun no había conosido a esa tal rose y mis preguntas por ella solo las hacían enfuerser ¿Qué demonios había pasado?, aproximadamente diez minutos después de la partida de la gema llamada amatista garnet me cargo hasta esa casa y una vez adentro me dejo en el suelo y prosedio a irse con el tivo por una puerta que estaba al final del pasillo dejándome con la gema de la lanza que cabe resaltar no dejaba de poner en mi cuello.

 **Zero** : de verdad no soy malo

 **Perla** : eso lo veremos….

La verdad fueron los treinta minutos mas aburridos de mi vida cada vez que intentaba decir algo ella solo me callaba era muy frustrante debido a que supuestamente hiva a ir a un lugar donde me haceptaria y confiarían en mi y encuentro con esto pero la puerta abriéndose corta mis pensamientos.

 **Garnet** : déjalo ir

 **Perla:** ¿Qué?

 **Garnet:** ya me oíste libéralo, te explicare todo cuando nos reunamos con amatista

 **Perla:** desacuerdo

La gema llamada perla bufo y procedio a liberarme, me pregunto que demonios estaba en ese tubo pero creo que al fin de cuentas me salvo la vida haci que no importa, lo siguiente que paso fue que garnet mi hiso explicar como llegue aquí y al parecer el tuvo contenia información sobre obsidiana y espinela debido a que ella me pregunto que había pasado con ellos y cuando termine de contarle lo que paso dijo

 **Garnet** : asi que el rayo azul ya no esta eso es una lastima

Perla: es verdad salvo muchas vidas en la guerra

 **Zero** : entonces que van a hacer conmigo? Que dicia el tuvo?

 **Garnet** :por haora te quedaras en la casa amenos que quieras ir a otro lado eres libre

Vaya no esperaba eso de la gema que casi me mata hace una hora y debido a que al parecer estoy atascado en este planeta y no tengo ningún lugar donde ir decidi quedarme, ante mi afirmativa **garnet** solo dijo

 **Garnet** : de acuerdo ya no se diga mas voy a buscar a Steven y a amatista

Zero: espera donde se supone que devo dormir:

 **GARNET** : ¿duermes?

 **Zero** : yo…si si duermo

Ya se por que garnet me pregunta eso se que no es normal que las gemas duerman lo supe desde que vi que obsidiana y espinela nunca dormían yo simplemente me sentía cansado y cerraba los ojos para ellos fue raro debido que aunque ellos podían hacerlo no lo necesitaban y además estaba el echo de que no podía cambiar de forma y para peor nisiquiera se como usar mi gema haciendo una retrospectiva soy bastante patético, para lo único que soy bueno es con la katana que ahora puedo invocar, algo que también me dejo pensando fue que garnet no se sorprendiera de que ahora tuviera las gemas de ellos dos en mis palmas fue muy raro pero creo que fue mejor no preguntar sobre ello solo quería recostarme. Garnet dijo que podía dormir en el sofá y se fue a buscar a amatista y ese tal Steven dejándome solo con perla

 **Zero** :supongo que haora vivo aquí no?

 **Perla** : si supongo

 **Zero** :puedo hacerte una pregunta?

 **Perla:** claro dime

 **Zero** :¿Qué le paso a rose cuarzo?

ah esa pregunta realmente molesto a la gema parece que fue una pregunta que le toco el corazón se le veía en la cara a lo que contesto explicándome de como ella cedió su forma física para que su hijo mitad humano pueda nacer cosa que por mi parte veo normal supongo que alguien haría cualquier cosa por un hijo pero ella lo contaba con tristeza con melancolía y supongo que no es para menos por lo que me dijo fue su líder muchísimo tiempo era natural que la extrañase lo entendía muy bien simpatizaba con ese sentimiento y por eso decidí contare algunas historias sobre obsidiana de como me cuidaba y actuaba como un padre y de espinela y como me entrenaba y hablaba conmigo como una madre fue divertido recordarlos creo que en este tiempo es la primera vez que la pase algo bien, también ella me conto cosas sobre Steven y por lo que dejo parecía un chico agradable así pasamos media hora sentados en el sofá hablando hasta que entraron garnet amatista y ese pequeño niño de trece años Steven, fue un poco raro por que lo primero que hizo fue presentarse muy animosamente por un momento pensé que hiba a darme un abrazo pero fue lindo por fin no ser saludado por un ataque mortal, el chico era agradable pero solo tuvo tiempo de hacerme un par de preguntas debido a que perla le dijo que era su hora de dormir y el no tuvo mas remedio que irse a un especie de entrepiso de madera con una cama, dándome cuenta de esto yo mismo cai en el echo de que no había dormido nada bien a lo sumo unas ocho horas en tres días era hora de descansar y acto seguido lo dije a las tres gemas que me recostaría en el sofá y dormiría que estaba exausto a lo que ellas no tubieros objesion y se fueron a lo que presumo son sus habitaciones, ya recostado miles de preguntas vinieron a mi mente ¿volveria a ver a mis dos protectores? ¿Cómo podía usar sus poderes? ¿el planeta hogar fue el que nos ataco y si es asi por que ellas no se ven preocupadas? Que demonios devo hacer?, estas preguntas sin respuesta solo hicieron que me frustrara y que por consiguiente pudiera consiliar el sueño la verdad fue un alivio después de tantas noches en vela

 **-DOCE HORAS DESPUES-**

Me despierto por unos piquetes es mi cara era ese chico mitad gema llamado Steven al verlo le pregunte

 **Zero** : me despertaste por que estabas picándome la cara?

Steven: lo lamento yo quería despertarte pero pela me dijo que te dejara descansar y me aburría de esperar a que te levantases asi que fui a la gran dona y…

Dios mio cuanto hablaba ese chico era como una radio no se a que hora se levanto pero fue lo suficiente para hacer miles de cosas y desgraciadamente todas ellas me fueron contadas sin parar y por suerte pude interrumpirlo amablemente diciendo algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir toda mi vida

Zero: disculpa pero hay algo para comer?

El niño quedo boquiabierto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me contesto

Steven: TU COMEEEEES?

 **Zero** :se yo..yo si, si como como

 **Steven** : voy a prepararte el mejor desayuno que hallas probado

El chico comenzó a sacar todo tipo de cajas de las alacenas y aproveche ese momento para hacerle unas preguntas

 **Zero** : una pregunta steven ¿te dijeron las gemas por que razón estoy aquí?

Steven: simplemente se limitaron a decirme que eras una buena gema que tuvo mala suerte y que debíamos ayudarte dejando que te quedaras aquí

Antes de poder pensar una respuesta el me pregunto

 **Steven** : es raro ver una gema con apariencia masculina ¿cambiaste de forma?

 **Zero** : en absoluto de echo no soy capas de cambiar de forma

Esto sorprendió al niño y como consecuencia recibí bastantes preguntas, al parecer soy muy parecido a los humanos es raro necesito dormir, comer y ni siquiera puedo cambiar de forma y por alguna razon no puedo controlar mi gema y en cambio puedo controlar perfectamente una gema que ni siquiera es mía, todos esos pensamientos me sacan de la conversación y solo vuelvo a la realidad con el sonido del plato chocando contra la barra de madera y Steven presentándome un revoltijo de comida que por mas que no parecía apetitoso tenia mucha hambre asi que no tuve otra opción que comer y además mientras comía el niño aprovecho para contarme de como otras gemas del planeta hogar vinieron y trataron de secuestrarlo de como dos terminaron fusionadas en el mar y la otra perdida era bastante para un niño perlo el parecía bastante feliz era bueno ver que no lo afecto, sin darme cuenta empece a comer ese revoltijo pero nisiquiera me afecto debido a que estaba acostumbrado a la comida horrible de obsidiana asi que eso fue una comida deliciosa para mi, no pasaron mas de diez minutos que había terminado esa comida cuando el portal del final de la casa se ilumina y de hai salen las tres gemas, todas nos saludean y garnet se queda parada enfrente mio y me pide que la acompañe q devia hablar en privado conmigo y al avermelo pedido tan amblemente accepte llendonos solo los dos al portal dejando a perla amatista y a Steven en la casa

 **-CAMPO DE BATALLA-**

Era increíble nos habíamos teletransportado a un campo repleto de frutas rojas pero la particularidad de ese gran campo era que estaba repleto de armas, no dimos mas de veinte pasos cuando ella paro y me dijo.

Garnet: en este campo de batalla fue donde obsidiana de hizo un héroe a los ojos de todos aquí salvo a todo un ejercito solo con una técnica

Era shokeante escuchar eso era simplemente impensable que obsidiana el hombre que me crio era responsable de tal cosa de que era tan fuerte, nunca lo había visto luchar pero si había echo eso devia ser muy poderoso y de ser asi como fue vencido en la nave?, garnet me saco de mis pensamientos deiciendo

Garnet: no te traje aquí para disfrutar la vista te traje para decirte algo que te cambiara para siempre…..

 **BUE GENTE CONTINUARA ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO FUE UN PLAZER RECUERDEN QUE ES MI PRIMER FIC Y QUE ESTOY ABIETO A TODO TIPO DE CONSEJOS BYE BYE :D**


	6. UNA LEYENDA NADA MAS

**Hola gente perdón por la GRAN tardanza T_T**

 **Tuve algunos problemas pero acá esta el cap 6**

 **Que lo disfruten y buena lectura :D**

 **CAPITULO 6: UNA LEYENDA NADA MAS**

Garnet suspiro y su mirada se quedó perdida en el campo de batalla como si no quisiera recordar nada de lo que paso como si cada recuerdo fuera una espada que se le clava en el corazón. Finalmente después de unos segundos garnet comenzó a hablar

 **Garnet:** esta es una historia muy difícil de contar debido a que involucra la muerte de grandes amigos y recordarla es muy doloroso pero e decidido confiar en ti y también e decidido que mereces saber la verdad…. Seguramente sabes sobre la gran guerra entre gemas pero seguramente no sabes los sucesos de la última batalla…. Todos estábamos aquí en este mismo lugar convencidos de nuestra victoria…. Pero no podíamos estar más equivocados, nuestro ejército avanzaba esperando encontrar la base de los diamantes pero en lugar de eso solo vimos una gema parada en medio del campo de batalla con ropas que lo identificaban como un agente de los diamantes….. al atacarlo el solo desapareció tan rápido como un parpadeo y de la nada apareció en el centro de nuestra formación y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba eliminando con su espada a cientos de gemas pero no solo con una espada sino que tenía la particular habilidad de crear agujeros negros de sus gemas, agujeros que usaba para mandar a nuestro ejército a dios sabe dónde, fue horrible perdíamos amigos a cada segundo y solo por una gema pero sin duda el momento más aterrador fue cuando vi su cara llena de maldad y sus ojos que eran dos gemas rojas como la sangre, estábamos muy vulnerables ni siquiera rose sabía que hacer era algo a lo que nunca nos habíamos enfrentado antes….. o por lo menos hasta que se tele transporto a una montaña, todos pensábamos que se había cansado pero nada más lejos de eso el simplemente apunto al cielo y lo vimos vimos el horror era un asteroide que cuya sombra tapaba todo nuestro ejército creíamos que era el fin pero afortunadamente en nuestro ejército se encontraba obsidiana, el simplemente lanzo sus púas al asteroide y como si no fuera nada él y el asteroide se convirtieron en un pequeño rayo que fue directamente hacia esa malvada gema retomando la forma de asteroide y dándole solo a el….. la verdad no se de que me sorprendí el siempre fue un genio el siempre era el mejor… de cualquier modo el encontró la manera para que el golpe del asteroide solo lo recibiera esa gema y no la tierra pero incluso eso no basto, mientras obsidiana casi se desmallaba en los brazos de rose y perla la malvada gema hizo desaparece en un segundo el asteroide, basto una sola mirada hacia el para darse cuanta de que estaba apunto de morir, sus gemas estaban agrietadas y rompiéndose pero en un ultimo esfuerzo por eliminarnos nos lanzo una orbe negro que hasta el día de hoy no lo que que pero cada que entraba en su rango desparecía…. Si no hubiera sido por el escudo de rose….. todo hubiera terminado…. (una pequeña y solitaria lagrima corria por la mejilla de garnet, se notaba que era difícil para ella pero ella tomo otra bocanada de aire y siguió el relato) después de ese ataque las únicas femas que quedaron fuimos yo perla, rose, obsidiana y espinela fue la victoria mas amarga que habíamos tenido sabíamos que se había acabado pero también sabíamos que nunca podríamos celebrarlo, creo que después de ese dia el corazón de rose obtuvo una cicatriz una que ninguna de nosotras puso sanar…. Después de la batalla lamentablemente nos dimos cuenta quien era esa gema quien era el que destruyo nuestro ejercito era una gema que creíamos que había muerto en la misma guerra era uno de los nuestros que murió en el primer ataque, pero no podíamos explicar como había vuelto a la vida era imposible pero después de mucho debatir nos dimos cuenta que sus restos se esparcieron en el templo diamante así que sus restos estaban en su posesión y de algún modo lo habían revivido y vuelto supe poderoso y no solo eso le habían lavado el cerebro era insólito y sabíamos que no podíamos dejarlo hacia haci que decidimos mandar a obsidiana y espinela con la ultima nave que nos quedaba a investigar y evitar que vuelvan a hacer esa atrosidad con otra gema y nosotros nos quedamos nos quedamos para aguardar el ultimo ataque del planeta madre un ataque que nunca llego asi como obsidiana y espinela hasta el dia de hoy o por lo menos lo que solían ser…

Al terminar esta oración garnet miro mis manos que instintivamente coloque en mis bolillos

En fin no te cuento esto para aburrirte o para quejarme te cuento eso por que esa gema (la voz de garnet se quebró como si lo que estuviera apuno de decir le doliera en el alma) esa gema eres tu o almenos una parte de ella

ese comenario no me sorpendio después de todo tenia mucho sentido que yo solo fuera un fragemto de una gema explicaba muchísimas cosas pero la vos de garnet interrumpio mis pensamientos

 **Garnet:** escúchame muy bien obisidana confio en ti confió en que serias diferente por que eres único no eres como nada de lo que hemos visto pero quiero que se te graben bien mis palabras si nos tricionas o Steven sale herido por tu culpa….

Esa pausa me puso muy incomodo como si el mundo fuera a acabar y los ojos serios y el tono amenazador de garnet no ayudanban en lo absoluto

 **Garnet:** si eso pasa no durare un segundo en matarte (esa afirmación me sorprendio hasta ahora garnet fue la mas amable pero ahora parecía la que mas tenia ganas de matarme) pero eso es solo lo que haría si nos traicionas espero de verdad no hacerlo

Acto seguido garnet me tendio la mano esperando que se la estrechara

Yo…..

 **BUE hasta aca gente fue un placer espero no tqardar tanto para el siguiente cap xD**

 **Suerte y buena lectura :D**


	7. ROPAS Y RECUERDOS

**Bueno gente aca esta el sepitmo capitulo**

 **Desde ya muchas gracias por los consejos y opiniones buena lectura :)**

 **CAPUTULO 7: ROPAS Y RECUERDOS**

YO…

No sabia muy bien que hacer, por un lado me tendia la mano en forma de amistad y por otro me amenazaba de muerte, pero revisando mis opciones no tenia mucho de donde elgir fue un poco frustrante pero al final estreche la mano de garnet la cual dijo.

Muy zero a partir de ahora eres una gema de cristal con todas las responsabilidades que eso conlleva.

Al final de esa oración garnet se bajo un poco los lentes y me guiño uno de sus tres ojos, eso me causo un poco de gracia y no pude evitar esbozar una pequeña risita a lo que garnet simplemente sonrió.

Aunque aun tenia muchas preguntas sobre quien era y que había pasado en esa guerra garnet me tranquilizo y me dejo que ya me lo contaría pero no podía hacerlo todo de golpe que no seria bueno ni para ella ni para mi.

Acto seguido nos tele transportamos a la casa y ahí estaba el pequeño mitad gema comiéndose el revoltijo desayuno que me había preparado con perla a su derecha mirando con una expresión de preocupación al plato del niño recordándole que no coma tan rápido y por el otro lado estaba amatista quien comía directamente de la olla de revoltijo.

Esta escena me llego al corazón me recordó un poco ala gente que solía llamar familia pero no tuve tiempo de entristecerme ya que garnet me dio una palmada en la espalda diciendo.

Bienvenido a la familia chico.

Luego de esto ella les pidió a las otras dos gemas que le acompañaran al portal para una misión a lo que las gemas fueron rápidamente incluso Steven pero garnet lo detuvo enseguida diciéndole.

Lo lamento pero no puedes ir con nosotras.

A lo que Steven se entristeció mucho pero la gran gema le dijo

Descuida tengo una misión súper importante para ti, debes mostrarle la ciudad al nuevo miembro de la familia.

A lo que Steven se emocionó en el acto y despidió a las gemas.

Al parecer era un muy buen niño por lo que había aprendido de los humanos eran muy testarudos y les encantaba pelear aunque no tuvieran ni la más mínima posibilidad, cosa que en cierto modo admiraba de ellos pero este chico era diferente como si estar cerca de él te produjera felicidad.

De repente el chico me tomo de la mano y me dijo arrastrándome.

Vamos hay mucho que ver en ciudad playa además tenemos que conseguirte ropa nueva ya que esa ya está muy rasgada y yo conozco al hombre perfecto para la ropa.

Eso me recordó sobre mi ropa, aun llevaba la ropa de entrenamiento que me dio espinela que aunque estaba rasgado no me iba a deshacer de ella pero el echo era que di debía cambiarme puesto que si bien eran ropas cómodas no eran las mejores para estar entrecasa o en la calle.

Steven me mostro muchos lugares antes de llegar a nuestro destino lugares que por cierto eran muy diferentes a los libros de texto sobre la humanidad que había leído en realidad supongo que están muy desactualizados.

Seguí pensando en ello hasta que la vos de el niño que estaba ignorando desde hace un rato de trono en un grito diciendo.

 **LLEGAMOS**

Eso me sorprendió ya que frente a mi estaba lo que parecía ser un medio de transporte con puertas traseras, no me dio tiempo a preguntar que era ya que Steven ya estaba golpeando las puertas llamando a su padre…..

Padre….. ese término lo leí y creo entender que es, es alguien que te enseña, te quida y te ama desde que naces algo que no estaba presente en el planeta hogar, según obsidiana tal concepto era inconcebible pero en cierta manera era entendible por que las gemas no tienen hijos o por lo menos no deberían.

Un minuto de Steven gritando vasto para que un hombre bastante alto con barba y una melena que le llegaba hasta los tobillos saliera bostezando con una taza en su mano diciendo

Hola hijo que tal, quien es tu nuevo amigo es alguien que quiere tomar clases de guitarra? Mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza

A lo que Steven respondió.

No es una gema.

Esto hizo que el hombre escupiera el líquido y se alterara muchísimo, reacción de la que no lo culpo porque según lo que me habían contado lo habían pasado muy mal no hace mucho con gemas desconocidas.

Después de algunos minutos explicándole al hombre lo que había pasado se mostro mucho mas comprensivo, lo que realmente me sorprendió ya que le tomo muy poco tiempo asimilar todo simplemente tendiéndome la mano y presentándose como greg.

Respondí su saludo y hablamos un poco de las gemas pero no mucho ya que Steven interrumpió diciendo que yo necesitaba ropa nueva a lo que greg se rasco la cabeza quedándose pensativo hasta que dijo.

Muy bien tengo bastante ropa de cuando pegue el estirón así que creo que te servirá

El saco una gran caja del vehículo y la puso sobre el suelo y dijo.

Elije lo que quieras de allí.

La verdad fue muy difícil encontrar algo que me quedara pero finalmente halle una camiseta blanca unos jeans unos zapatos negros y una chaqueta negra con una capucha de tela negra, era un conjunto que la verdad me gustaba pero después de salir de la camiseta y mostrarle el conjunto a Steve el se quedo con cara pensativa hasta que dijo

 **ME ENCANTA** pero le falta una cosa

A lo que el niño me dio un collar que era un hilo de quero con una estrella amarilla y al pnermela el me dijo

Felicidad ahora si eres una gema de cristal

Ese gesto me enternecio apenas hace unas hora que había conociodo al chico y ya el como su padre me tratan como de su familia era muy reconfortante ver que de verdad estaba en un hogar pero me di cuenta de algo muy importante justo en ese momento fue como una epifanía yo sabia que no podía entregarme del todo a ellos lo sabia yo sabia que antes de alcanzar cualquier paz con cualquiera debía… **VENGARME**

 **BUE gente eso fue todo espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

 **En el futuro tratare de hacer los caps más largos, gracias**

 **De antemano por sus consejos y opiniones la verdad me hacen el dia :D**

 **Bue hasta acá los dejo BUENA LECTURA :D**


	8. Capítulo 8: Danza de espadas

**Hola gente que tal gente**

 **He estado un poco triste estos últimos días**

 **Pero esa no es razón para no traerles el siguiente cap MAS GRANDE**

 **Que lo disfruten y BUENA LECTURA ;D**

 **Capítulo 8: Danza de espadas**

 **VENGANZA** …. De repente ese sentimiento era el único que me invadía era como veneno que corría por mi sangre, que la calentaba que hacía que la furia que corría en mi interior se intensificará de pronto todo ese momento de relativa felicidad se borró y se reemplazó con un odio tan profundo que apenas puedo describirlo pero sabía que ese no era el momento sabía que mi cólera no serviría de nada en ese momento.

En el momento que deje de pensar en eso me di cuenta de que Steven y su padre estaban hablando muy alegremente de como trabajarían juntos mañana esa imagen era algo que no podía soportar era una imagen que yo no podía tener eso género en mi un poco de envidia al chico a lo que los interrumpí diciendo.

Gracias por la ropa es perfecta, quisiera ver el mar desde la colina parece muy lindo así que nos vemos en la casa

No les di tiempo siquiera a responder simplemente me fui de echo recuerdo haber oído a lo lejos a Steven preguntándome si sabía el camino de regreso, pero no le conteste yo sabía perfectamente el camino de regreso pero no sería capaz de hacerlo con el… este odio… es la primera vez que lo experimento de manera tan fuerte y no solo eso sino que también me arruino el día.

No quería parecer un mal agradecido en frente de Steven y greg pero ya no podía soportarlo debía descargarme y esos días que pase llorando como un bebe en la nave de escape no fueron suficiente yo ya no sentía tristeza sentía furia una furia incontrolable casi como una llama y solo sabía una forma de apagarla.

Seguí caminando hasta encontrar el risco donde se apoyaba la casa que habían construido las gemas de cristal y simplemente mire hacia el horizonte note que en unos minutos comenzaría una lluvia torrencial y estirando mi mano izquierda s invoque la katana de espinela para agarrarla con mi mano derecha que contenía la gema de obsidiana.

Cerré los ojos y mi respiración se tranquilizo y tan rápido como la primera gota callo en mi hombro comenzó a practicar con la katana, en ese punto era lo único que me sacaba de mi furia siega de echo tanta era mi furia que casi no esquivo el ataque por sorpresa que me lanzo perla con su espada.

Después de mi esquivo vi a perla a los ojos y le pregunte qué que estaba haciendo a lo que ella me respondió.

 **Perla:** un espadachín siempre debe de estar atento a cualquier ataque y por lo que vero espinela no te entreno seriamente, tus ataques son muy feroces no servirán en una batalla real fue un desperdicio entrenarte de esa manera

Ese comentario me saco de mis casillas como podía decir eso de su entrenamiento? A lo que le respondí.

 **Zero:** supongo que tu eres mejor con la espada verdad? O solamente te estas quejando por quejarte?

La respuesta que me dio ciertamente no era la que me esperaba.

 **Perla:** solo hay una manera de averiguarlo, ¿Qué te parece un duelo?

Pregunta a la que conteste con un movimiento de cabeza, uno frente a otro en esa colina bajo esa lluvia torrencial empezamos el duelo, yo atacaba con furia y fuerza ella en cambio era rápida y certera, ciertamente todos esos saltos y esquivos la hacían muy difícil de golpear pero cada tanto alcanzaba a golpear su espada lo que la hacía tambalear un poco pero poco duro mi alegría puesto que después de uno de mis golpes salto posicionándose detrás de mí y con una simple barrida a los pies me derribo a lo que acto seguido puso su espada en mi garganta, yo había perdido.

No podía creerlo el duelo había terminado en unos pocos segundos, me sentía completamente inútil era increíble las peleas con espadas era una de las pocas cosas que yo creía que se me daban bien pero como un golpe en la cara me doy cuenta de que no se nada pero mi depresivo pensamiento fue cortado por una mano frente a mi cara.

Era ella ofreciéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, ayuda que negué y me limite a parame y sacudir la tierra de mi ropa le debí haber parecido o muy patético o muy gracioso por que soltó una pequeña risita y dijo

 **Perla:** de verdad pensabas que podías vencerme con ese nivel?

En ese momento me sentía destrozado el único aspecto del combate que creía ser bueno y ella se burlaba? Al menos eso pensaba hasta que ella exclamo

 **Perla:** no te sientas mal este combate lo iba a usar para ver tu técnica pensaba que al ser entrenado por espinela seria genial pero al parecer ella no te entreno para luchar simplemente lo utilizo como Gobi

 **Zero:** y que te hace llegar a esa conclusión?

 **Perla:** ja ella jamás entrenaría a alguien de una forma tan descuidada, espinela era una artista con la espada no tenía igual y al que entrenaba automáticamente se convertía en un maestro y esa era una de las razones por la cual mantenía su entrenamiento en secreto

 **Zero:** y si era tan secreto tu como estas tan segura de que no me entreno como es debido que simplemente se lo tomo como un juego que sabes tu de su entrenamiento?

 **Perla:** me gustaría decir que todo pero ella como maestra siempre se dejaba los mejores secretos jejeje

Con ese comentario quede atónito pero al mismo tiempo entendí por la verdadera razón por la que me reto a un duelo.

 **Perla** : sabes? No he tenido un duelo real en miles de años y cuando tu dijiste que te entreno ella me ilusione mucho así que lo siento si fui ruda en el combate la verdad esperaba otro nivel

Esas palabras me hirieron como cuchillos era insoportable oírla hablar solo de lo inútil que yo era hasta que exclamo.

 **Perla:** escucha atentamente actualmente estoy enseñando las técnicas básicas de la espada a Steven y a una amiga suya si tú quieres aprender te enseñare con todo gusto

No tenia muy claro en aceptar pero si quería completar mi venganza devia ser fuerte haci que sin darle mas rodeos acepte a lo que ella contesto con seriedad.

 **Perla:** muy bien te acepto como alumno pero tu no entrenaras con Steven y su amiga tu entrenaras en otro horario y de manera muy diferente yo te preparare para ser un SNAV

 **Zero:** un snav?

 **Perla:** ja sabrás que significa cuando tengas tu primera clase ahora volvamos a la casa nos estamos mojando mucho

La manera en como me hablo perla me me levanto el animo y de cierto modo me hablaba de la misma manera que espinela eso me lleno de animo un animo que de verdad necesitaba y creo que apartir de ahora lo único que hare será ver avanzar, todos estos pensamientos llenaban mi cabeza mientras caminaba con Pearl hacia la casa pero antes de llegar a la casa perla me dijo.

 **Perla:** escúchame bien este es un entrenamiento que debes mantener en secreto nadie debe enterarse ni siquiera garnet, tengo tu palabra?

 **Zero:** la tienes

Todo ese secretismo me extrañaba pero no tuve tiempo de pensarlo mucho por que al entrar a la cabaña vi a Steven y a garnet hablando muy plácidamente en la cocina a lo que me sentí en la necesidad de disculparme con el chico por mi actitud anterior.

Después de disculparme con Steven por irme de esa forma y excusándome para no admitir mis pequeños celos sonaron tres golpeteos en la puerta, a esto Steve se emociono y corrió hacia la puerta abriéndola y dejando ver a una niña de piel morena un poco mas alta que Steven y con una gran bolsa que al parecer le costaba cargar, Steven me hizo las introducciones rápidamente y al parecer la niña se llamaba Connie.

 **Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

 **Eso es todo gente espero que lo hayan disfrutado nos veremos el siguiente cap :D**


End file.
